


传送魔法与穿越时空

by Protein



Category: Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protein/pseuds/Protein
Summary: 结束了第四次圣杯战争的韦伯.维尔维特开始新的旅行，从印度开始一直到埃及，背包客的旅途总有很多意外，但现在他在印度的丛林里迷失了方向，意外踩上了某个神秘图腾后便是一阵晕眩。再次醒来时已经来到了一个完全陌生的空间，像是某人的书房弥漫着一股烟味，随意地堆放着各种各样的书，中间不相称地有一台老旧游戏机。韦伯还未来得及多想，门就被人打开，走进来的是一个长发的中年男子以及他所熟悉的那个rider。





	传送魔法与穿越时空

**Author's Note:**

> 免责任warning：是辆3P车 伊斯坎达尔X韦伯X埃尔梅罗二世
> 
> 雷点很多，部分情节涉及韦伯X埃尔梅罗二世 高雷注意避让
> 
> 3p真难写，语文水平真的不够，以后大概再也不会搞了
> 
> LET'GO

结束了第四次圣杯战争的韦伯.维尔维特开始新的旅行，从印度开始一直到埃及，背包客的旅途总有很多意外，但现在他在印度的丛林里迷失了方向，意外踩上了某个神秘图腾后便是一阵晕眩。再次醒来时已经来到了一个完全陌生的空间，像是某人的书房弥漫着一股烟味，随意地堆放着各种各样的书，中间不相称地有一台老旧游戏机。韦伯还未来得及多想，门就被人打开，走进来的是一个长发的中年男子以及他所熟悉的那个rider。

第五次圣杯战争结束后十年，成功解体了圣杯的君主埃尔梅罗二世因缘巧合再次遇见了伊斯坎达尔，并开始了同居生活。某日两人一起外出购物，回家时屋里来了一位不可能出现的客人。19岁的韦伯维尔维特和39岁的埃尔梅罗二世见面。

“应该是时空魔法吧。”看着过去的自己，君主皱起了眉小声嘀咕，“难道又是莱妮斯的恶作剧吗？”  
被眼前的场景震惊的韦伯僵在原地，不住地打量眼前这个比自己高许多的男人，最后如求救般地看向了rider。  
“啊，小子，你的脸色太阴沉了，都吓到小家伙了。”伊斯坎达尔大大咧咧地坐在沙发上，看着眼前景象。  
“啧。”君主咋了下舌，“完全没有动机啊，也就是说完全是你自己不当心才造成现在这种混乱的吧。”君主毫不理会伊斯坎达尔的话，自顾自说着“也就是，自作自受。”  
“喂，你在说什么啊。”依旧不明状况地韦伯吵着眼前的男人大叫起来。“我凭什么要被你没来由地责备啊？”  
“啧，连自己什么时候犯的错都没有自知吗？”君主完全无视了过去自己的抱怨，“所以先前是在哪里呢？”  
“呃···”被问道了痛处支支吾吾地韦伯答道，“在印度的丛林里···大概···迷路···了”声音越来越小。  
埃尔梅罗二世则是一脸“我就知道”的表情看着过去的自己，“fuck。”像是诅咒着什么似地君主骂了一声，然后转身开始在地上的书籍里翻找起来。

“嘛小子，你就放松一点嘛。”趁着君主在一边忙活的间隙，rider走到了韦伯身边，向往常一样用手拍了拍少年的头，头发顺滑的手感让人怀念，心里想着“果然还是矮一点的小子揉起头来更顺手啊。”  
“rider···”少年的嗓音里已经夹杂了一点哭腔，眼前的rider好生生的活着，就仿佛几个月前的战争都是一场梦一样，又或者说眼前的这些才是梦呢，心里揣揣不安地想着。终于当那双手掌从头顶传来了切实的温度时，所有的委屈都泛了上来，眼泪也跟着在眼眶里不断地打转。

“找到了。”君主的声音打断了那边重逢的微妙气氛，埃尔梅罗二世手里拿出了一本颇为陈旧的笔记本，“我还以为几次搬家可能会不见。”君主掸去些笔记本上沾着的灰尘将其打开。只见第一页上是一个绘着奇特纹样的图腾。  
“啊，是它！”看着眼前的图腾韦伯叫了起来，在丛林里一处乱走胡乱中走进了某个早已废弃被灌木藤蔓覆盖的建筑中，每隔几处就会有一个一样的图腾出现在地面上。因为不知道其中的玄机，一开始还记得小心翼翼的避让，但最后还是不慎踩到了被蔓藤覆盖的机关上。  
“真的是时空穿越的魔法？”rider左手抱臂右手摸着胡子，细细打量着眼前的图案，“余记得古印度可没有这样的法术。”  
“应该只是空间传送的法术而已，只不过年代久远可能在某些地方有些变质罢了。”说着君主点燃了手中的雪茄，吸了一口吐出些许烟雾，开始了授课。“在巨大的城堡里生活总是会想要有几个便捷的传送点，可以从某一处到达另一处。这种图腾大概就是传送点吧。至于为什么会穿越时空，大概就是你的过错了。”说罢君主将雪茄指向伊斯坎达尔。  
“你说是余的？”被指的伊斯坎达尔瞪大了自己的眼睛，一脸不明所以地看着埃尔梅罗二世，“可余什么也没有做过啊。”  
“大概踩到的时候正想着你吧。”君主一脸我懂你的表情看着过去的自己。“虽然把图腾留在这里的我也有一些责任。但究其根本还是因为你在这里。”  
像是被拆穿了什么似地韦伯涨红了脸，“啊！够了不要再说了！”大叫着想要逃避眼前尴尬的气氛，他的确是在慌不择路中下意识地想到了自己的王。

“安静！”伊斯坎达尔伸手弹了一击少年的额头。  
“啊！！——”被弹了一击额头的韦伯捂着发红的额头终于安静了下来。

“那现在要怎么办，得送这小子回去啊。”伊斯坎达尔重新将话题拖回正轨。  
“估计再次碰触机关就可以回去了，不过法术的年代久远，可能需要花费一段时间来让它重新充能吧。”君主不厌其烦地继续解释，多年来教书养成让他对任何人提出的疑问都去耐心解答的习惯。  
“那就好，小子这下可以放心了吧。”伊斯坎达尔笑着揉了揉韦伯的脑袋。  
“啧，所以果然是自作自受。”解决完问题的君主继续品着雪茄，一屁股坐在了沙发上，修长的双腿交叠在一起，闭目养神似地不想再多看一眼。“真是没神经又莽撞。”  
“喂，明明是你在家里留下奇怪的图腾才造成这种麻烦的吧。”倔强的少年虽然不明白眼前的男人为什么对自己言语刻薄，但本性让他无法无视这种敌意。  
“哈？”被少年成功挑衅的君主重新抬起了眼皮，眉头紧皱，脑门上明显有几跟青筋已经突起。  
“噫···”被君主瞪得有些害怕的韦伯吞了吞口水强装镇定，“说白了，你就是因为这么刻薄才会满额头的皱纹吧。”  
“嘛，好了好了，两个人都淡定一点吧。”被夹在中间的伊斯坎达尔不得不当起和事佬，“坐下来一起喝杯茶怎么样？你看已经三点半了。”深知英国人下午茶习惯的伊斯坎达尔在内心再一次感谢圣杯赋予他这些不必要的知识。

水汽袅袅升起，房间里重新弥漫起一股红茶的香气，就着几块司康饼两个韦伯.维尔维特终于停止了唇枪舌剑。  
“嘛，小子也只是对过去的自己看不下去而已吧。”缓和的气氛中伊斯坎达尔重新捡起了话头。  
“你干嘛说这些会引起不必要麻烦的话。”君主不满地瞪了一眼红发的王者。  
“过去的自己···”韦伯抬头看向了眼前的君主，细细体味着其中的深意，然后当他明白过来时他已经无法将自己的视线从未来的自己身上挪开。  
“原本时空穿越就要避免与自己的相遇，他原先没有认出我来已经是谢天谢地了。”君主的眉头又重新皱了起来，甚至颇为烦恼地还用手指捏住了自己的鼻根处。  
“余只是觉得小子有权利知道这点。而且你也一定有话想对过去的自己说吧。”说着伊斯坎达尔拿起了桌上的茶壶，借着续水的名义离开了房间。

“你一定会见到的，你自己的王。”过了好一会君主放下了遮住表情的右手，抬头看向过去的自己。“圣杯战争已经结束了，但你的人生还要继续。”  
韦伯一时间说不出话来，他看着眼前另一个自己，仿佛和自己一样又仿佛完全不一样。  
“充能的时间还早，不如洗个澡吃完饭再走吧。”君主很快结束了话题，同样起身离开了餐桌。

（此处应有一辆车…）

图腾完全充能完毕已经是深夜12点，在将手放上时韦伯看向了君主身边的rider,“我们一定会再相见的，约好了哟。”说罢法术的强光将整个房间照的透亮让人睁不开眼睛，当视线再过恢复以后少年早已离开此处，不留下任何痕迹。  
“一定会再见的。”君主再心里默念着，他的王从背后将他抱在怀里。

“衣服已经送去烘干了···”君主一边用毛巾擦拭着湿漉漉的头发，几滴水珠滑落到他的锁骨上，当他抬头时眼前的景象让他一时间忘记了后半句话。  
沙发上的两个人正在接吻，韦伯.维尔维特的后脑勺被伊斯坎达尔托着，整个人陷在怀里无法动弹，嘴已经完全被对方的舌撬开，反应生涩地任由对方在自己的口腔里攻城略地，直到最后一丝氧气也被剥夺干净，眼里已经沁出了泪花。缺氧使他的脸微微泛红，直到伊斯坎达尔终于松了口，才重新活过来般大口大口的呼吸着空气。  
“啧···”君主咋了下舌。  
“小子你也要加入吗？”伊斯坎达尔不以为意地向君主招了招手，“余早就想试一次了。”  
“什么！你这个色情王！”几乎是异口同声地，两个维尔维特都叫了起来。小的那个因为缺氧还没多少反抗的力气，大的那个则是丢了一击眼刀，偏过了头去。  
伊斯坎达尔将小美人一把抱起，站起身一把捞起了大美人，顺势直接扛上了肩头。  
来一起享受吧，极致的欢愉。

卧室内升腾着情欲的温度，虽然是伊斯坎达尔自己的提案，但现在两个维尔维特跪在自己胯间的画面实在太具有冲击力让他都有点头皮发麻。小的那个还很是生涩，小小的嘴费力地张开着才仅够将他的阴茎前端含在嘴里，不小心贝齿还会磕上敏感的柱体，疼感和快感纠缠在一起让人分不清楚。大的那位则熟练很多，将他一侧的阴囊含入口中照料，舌细密地滑过每一寸肌肤，另一侧的阴囊也被手抚慰着，偶尔手指还会蹭过敏感的会阴处激起一阵电流直冲头皮。  
“啵——”的一声，君主松开了含着的阴囊的嘴，抬手去擦拭嘴角漏出的津液。细长的眼睛瞥了眼伊斯坎达尔，祖母绿的眼里流露着一丝对这场性事的不满，嘴绷紧着抿成一条线。伊斯坎达尔揽过人来，用舌勾开浅薄的嘴唇，宽厚的吻将不满的呜咽声吞咽入腹。君主的舌在口中不断躲避，在伊斯坎达尔看来不过是一场追逐的嬉戏，到最后湿热地痴缠在一起，和韦伯的被动不一样，埃尔梅罗二世已被伊斯坎达尔教导出熟练的吻技，在缠绕的间隙换气使得这个吻持续了好几分钟。  
“嘶——”大概是牙齿又不小心磕到了某处，伊斯坎达尔才结束了和君主的长吻，胯下的韦伯走皱着眉一副不知该如何是好的表情。  
“你这样可不行，”君主大抵是看出对方的烦恼所在，“你得将自己的喉咙与阴茎大致平行，不然你怎么可能吞得进去。”口气像是在上课，说着又示范了起来，将散落在两侧的头发勾到耳后。先是亲吻了下龟头，接着用手扶住柱身将整个前端纳入口中，顺利地进入了一半，然后撤出一些稍作休息，接下来就整个吞入其中，鼻尖触到了红色的耻毛，眉头微微皱起。伊斯坎达尔好整以暇地看着眼前这场现场教学，但当君主整个吞入自己的阴茎时，被喉咙绞紧带来的快感让他不由自主地抓住了君主的脑袋。埃尔梅罗二世也没有反抗，很快伊斯坎达尔就松了手让君主结束了他的教学。  
韦伯撇了撇嘴，他自然知道自己和君主比起来缺少太多的经验。小孩子学着前者的样子重新含上了那根阴茎，尽可能放松自己的喉咙，即便明显的异物感和雄性的麝香气都逼得他要掉下泪来。祖母绿的眼睛已经蒙着一层雾气，但君主的教导确实有效，那张小嘴已经张到了最大，他第一次感到自己的喉咙被龟头侵犯得如此之深。伊斯坎达尔的手捧起他的脸，穿过发丝，将脑袋扣紧，朝着最深处冲撞。韦伯.维尔维特从来没想过有一天自己的嘴会被人肏开，脸几乎要整个撞在红色的耻毛上，整个脑子都被麝香味占据着无法再做思考。他不知道自己的嘴被反复肏了多少次，直到深喉带来的异物感都要消失时，腥浓的精液直接射在了自己的嘴里。发酸的嘴角根本无法及时闭合，白色的浊液就跟着从嘴角漏了出来，顺着苍白的脖子滴落在他的锁骨上。阴茎在撤出的时候还在射精的状态，剩余的精液直接射在了他的脸上，整个画面看上去淫荡不堪，精液混着泪水将一切搞得一塌糊涂。  
还没等韦伯反应过来，在一旁的埃尔梅罗二世捧起了他的脸，先是舔去了嘴角处的精液，然后用舌探入了口中。君主的舌与伊斯坎达尔的完全不同，连温度都像是低了半度似地带着一丝清冷，却恰好和韦伯的体温完全一致。这个夹着烟草味的吻一时间让韦伯不知所措，甚至连一旁的伊斯坎达尔都没想到会有这样的展开。两个维尔维特吻在一起的样子更像是一幅画，消瘦的中年男子只是捧着少年人的脸，将韦伯口中的精液渡了大半到自己口中。结束时他细长的眼睛又瞥向了伊斯坎达尔，那丝不满也没有消退多少的样子。然后凸起的喉结滑动了一下，将那些精液吞入了腹中。  
“小子，你吃醋了？”伊斯坎达尔看着眼前的人儿思索了一阵终于得出了一个答案。  
被拆穿心思的君主红了脸，眼里的清冷与不满全部消失殆尽，就像年少的自己一样露出了几分委屈的神色。吃自己的醋，年长的君主自然不可能亲口说出来，他刚想开口否认这些，但却在下一秒被大汉抱了起来，这回获得的不是绵长的吻，伊斯坎达尔先是亲吻了他的额头，然后啄了下浅薄的唇，最后将头埋在他的脖间吮吸啃咬，手也开始脱解那件烦人的衬衣。

埃尔梅罗二世开始懊悔起自己一直以来对伊斯坎达尔太过依顺，不论对方如何胡来都不会太过阻拦，而现在这些纵容全都报应到了自己身上。伊斯坎达尔正埋首在君主的胸前啃咬吮吸着坚硬的乳尖，仿佛那里可以泌出乳汁来。而那双宽大的手则掰开了他的臀肉，连带着后穴也被撑开一些，中指和无名指毫不客气地直接在里面搅动，他太过了解君主的身体，毫不费力地就到达了敏感处，手指稍稍用力就惹得怀里的人呻吟连连。  
这样的事情和往日里也没有太多的区别，只不过这回韦伯.维尔维特正以第三人的视角看着这副景象。少年人看到伊斯坎达尔的手指反复进出着肉红色的穴口，埃尔梅罗二世如溺水者般抱着对方，可后穴却是另一幅样子，不知足地一张一合着，在手指进入时谄媚地吸入，又在要离开时放荡地挽留。眼见的景象让少年太过震惊，甚至不敢发出任何声音来，他几乎是屏住呼吸似地，但他的眼睛又无法离开，直到伊斯坎达尔唤了声自己才回过神来。这时的君主后穴已经湿透软烂，肠液跟着伊斯坎达尔离开的手指一起滴落在了床单上，就像猫一样趴在伊斯坎达尔怀里的君主。整张脸都泛着潮红，他的胸口上下起伏，可以看到胸口上遍布着新旧不一的牙印。  
“小鬼，你要不要来试试。”怎么也没想到伊斯坎达尔会说出这样的话。  
“你发什么神经？”两个维尔维特又一次异口同声地说道，瞪大他们那双漂亮的祖母绿的眼睛，不可置信地看着眼前的男人。  
“余只是不想把小家伙晾在一边。”伊斯坎达尔一边解释，一边讨好似地亲吻君主的眼角，像是一种撒娇，每每这样君主就会软下心来，任由伊斯坎达尔胡来。  
另一边小美人还被刚才的发言击晕懵在原地，但很快他就被伊斯坎达尔一把捞到怀里。一把拽下了他的内裤，已然半勃着的性器露了出来，吓得他下意识地想去遮挡。大手就在下一秒包裹住了整根阴茎，叫声也跟着婉转成一段呻吟。带茧的手掌细致地照顾着他的阴茎，拇指摁在龟头上，围绕着马眼处转了几圈，很快便前列腺液就跟着冒了出来，涂抹在龟头上泛着水光，彻底唤起的性器硬得发疼。

君主被伊斯坎达尔抱在怀里，他的大腿根部被那双手钳制着，腿呈M字折叠着分开。以往这样不过是被伊斯坎达尔用一个略微别捏些的姿势进入而已，但现在他却朝着他人打开着自己的身体。将眼前的韦伯.维尔维特说成是他人却也显得有些奇怪，但君主大概怎么也没想到会有这样的一天。少年的阴茎和王者的相比要小一些，反倒说和自己的其实差不了许多，看来这20年的岁月里只有身高猛长了30cm。  
“小子，你放松一点就好了。”始作俑者的伊斯坎达尔耐心地教导着少年。  
肉粉色的穴口如同带着魔力般吸引着少年，前端进入其中时湿热的触感便传递了过来，第一次扮演着进入者角色的少年吞了吞唾沫，继续挤入其中。全然没有想象中的拒绝，君主的肉壁像是活了一般，引导着阴茎的进入，肉粒刮蹭着龟头和柱身。和被手服侍的触感全然不同，从未体验过这种强烈快感的韦伯差点就直接射了出来，他趴在君主的身上停顿了好一会才稳住自己。可停顿显然引起了君主的不满，细长的胳膊搭在少年的肩头，用力一推，将人压在了身下。君主坐在年少的自己身上，年少的和伊斯坎达尔的比起来显然无法让埃尔梅罗二世满意，但他的后穴却已经开始自主地吃着硬挺的性器。  
伊斯坎达尔看着眼前的艳景吹了个口哨，却遭到君主的眼刀回击，那细长的祖母绿眼眸诉说着自己的不满。  
韦伯从未有过进入他人身体的体验，虽然伊斯坎达尔曾为他口交，但被肠壁完全包裹，上下抽插的快感让少年人像是被震慑到般不敢多有动弹。而这也让君主得以完全掌控这场性事，虽然自己肏弄自己确实太过荒诞吊诡。  
君主自主地扭动着腰胯，他看着身下的自己，背德与乱伦的刺激使他变得异常敏感，而体内的阴茎正不断地撞击着他的敏感带，快感让他暂且忘却了烦心事，他的喉咙里发出低哑的叹息，自己的分身也因快感而变硬而立起。很快不堪刺激的少年人便射了出来，微凉的精液灌入肉穴，又随着重力滴落而出，将两人的交合处打湿。

眼前的画面确实带给伊斯坎达尔不小的视觉刺激，他伸手将眼前的君主揽入怀里，而这样的动作让他从韦伯的身上离开，穴口吐出了少年的阴茎，却因突然的空虚而难耐地扭着腰。“别心急。”说着他将人压倒，使白皙的臀部正对着他，将自己的顶入那放荡的肠肉里。  
硕大的阴茎直接挤入君主的身体，坚硬的龟头碾开里面每一道褶皱，君主如魇足的雌兽般喉里发出低吼，肉穴自主地收拢包裹进入的分身。君主趴在床上，眼前是因高潮而有些失神的自己，胸口因喘息而起伏，高潮后的肌肤变得红润发烫。而那根因射精而疲软的阴茎上，还沾着他们的精液与肠液。  
伊斯坎达尔开始了新一轮的肏弄，突如其来的猛烈撞击让君主无暇多想，与刚才全然不同的开拓使他的四肢都被激得紧绷。龟头一下一下地撞击着君主体内的软肉，而肠壁也因这样的刺激不断绞尽，肉粒磨蹭着柱身似是贪婪的吮吸。君主的呻吟变得放浪，与先前的低哑克制不同，蒙上了一层淫靡的色彩。伊斯坎达尔将身体向前倾，他的胸膛紧紧贴上那单薄汗湿的脊背，冰凉的皮肤和分明的脊骨在他的怀里蹭动。  
而另一个少年的他则像是刚刚回过神来，满脸潮红地看着眼前的一切，他那湿漉漉如幼鹿般的绿色眼睛对上了自己，带着一丝惊恐。少年的他的确还无法理解性事的玄妙所在，而身下的他则已经变得如熟透糜烂的果实般甜香诱人。  
最后像是要将人彻底拆散架似的，伊斯坎达尔大开大合地继续肏弄着君主的后穴，囊袋撞击在臀部发出响亮的声音，交合处被打出一层细密浓浊的泡沫。而这都还远远不够，伊斯坎达尔如同要将自己的囊袋也挤进去一般持续着抽插。他身下的君主像是经不起这样的折腾，开始颤抖，快感使他连脚趾都紧紧蜷着。他口齿不清地求饶，却只会激起伊斯坎达尔更旺盛的征服欲，毫不怜惜地死死按在身下。结实的腰胯一下一下顶撞着单薄的臀部。

伊斯坎达尔射了出来，他的精液灌在君主的肉穴里，撤出时来不及合拢的穴口让精液跟着拖带出来，顺着股沟滴落在床单上，而君主本人已经累得连一根手指都不想动弹。而一旁的韦伯看着眼前因情事瘫软的自己，像是不可置信般地瞪大了双眼。  
“小子，你以后会明白的。”伊斯坎达尔笑着揉了揉那颗小脑袋，温柔的亲了亲他的脸颊，“但你得找到你自己的rider。”  
韦伯像是没听明白对方的话，“他在说平行宇宙。”君主的声音传了过来，听起来累极了，却因为教师的本性忍不住开始讲解，“现在的我可能不是未来的你，也可能是未来的你。听起来很拗口是不是？”他伸手去够床头的香烟，熟练地放入口中，点燃，吸气，吐气。  
袅袅的烟雾开始升腾，那双与自己别无二致的绿色眼眸看着自己，“你会见到的，但得靠你自己。”


End file.
